wu_dong_qian_kunfandomcom-20200216-history
Dao Sect
Dao Sect is one of the 8 great Super Sects of the East Xuan Continent. It is lead by Ying Xuanzi. It's strength is comparable to the strongest of the 8 super Sects, the Yuan Gate, though the Dao Sect has the least amount of disciple out of the 8 great Super Sects. They have a grudge with Yuan Gate.Dao Sect:【WDQK】Chapter 613 – Eight Great Super SectsDao Sect:【WDQK】Chapter 693 – Dao Sect Master History One hundred years ago, an exceptionally ruthless individual from the Dao Sect went bonkers and rushed into the Yuan Gate and killed three of their elders, shocking the entire Eastern Xuan Region. One of the three heads in the Yuan Gate was alarmed and he had to personally suppress that ruthless person.History:【WDQK】Chapter 613 – Eight Great Super Sects That person was Zhou Tong, who mastered the Great Desolation Scripture and was the disciple of Ying Xuanzi. His death from that incident is also one of the reasons why Dao Sect has a grudge against Yuan Gate. They wanted to declare all out war against Yuan Gate that time but their sect master stopped them. Thousands of years ago the Dao Sect discovered the Great Desolation Scripture. They decided to establish their sect in the Dao Region. The Desolate Hall was also born as a result.History:【WDQK】Chapter 697 – Ripple Story Halls It is divided into 4 Halls with unique techniques tailored towards "4 Scriptures".Halls:【WDQK】Chapter 640 – Four Great Mysterious Scriptures Sky Hall Currently the strongest with the most disciples.Halls:【WDQK】Chapter 640 – Four Great Mysterious Scriptures Earth Hall Flood Hall Desolate Hall Currently the weakest even though the Great Desolate Scripture is the most powerful one. Only 10 Disciples in the History of the Dao Sect have been able to comprehend the Scripture. Lin Dong joins this hall. They have three hundred direct disciples, three thousand disciples, tens of thousands of branch disciples. They do own a Pill River.Halls:【WDQK】Chapter 640 – Four Great Mysterious ScripturesHalls:【WDQK】Chapter 642 – Reward Although the “Great Desolation Scripture” is extremely powerful, it too has a weakness. That is, it is extremely demanding on the individuals who tried to comprehend it. Therefore, till this present age, although many talents have been recruited into the halls, the number of people that managed to comprehend the “Great Desolation Scripture” can be counted using one hand.Halls:【WDQK】Chapter 640 – Four Great Mysterious Scriptures Since there was no one who could comprehend the “Great Desolation Scripture”, it was natural that elite disciples of the Desolate Hall could not compete with their counterparts of the three other halls, who were able to comprehend the three other great mysterious scriptures. Therefore, year by year passed with them remaining at the bottom.Halls:【WDQK】Chapter 640 – Four Great Mysterious Scriptures Desolate Hall is situated in the southwest corner of Dao Sect. A dozen over giant peaks that touched the heavens, formed a circle. On top of these giant peaks, streams of silver-like waterfalls poured down. A loud rumbling sound ricocheted across the entire domain.Halls:【WDQK】Chapter 642 – Reward On top of these large peaks, one could see numerous large halls. Meanwhile, countless number of figures were just like ants as they traversed across it. It released a vibrant and prosperous atmosphere.Halls:【WDQK】Chapter 642 – Reward Surrounding these large peaks, was a several thousand mile long river that swept across it. It looked just like a river in heaven. When one got near to it, one could actually realise that this enormous river was actually formed from Nirvana Qi.Halls:【WDQK】Chapter 642 – Reward There are four types of disciples within the Desolate Hall:Halls:【WDQK】Chapter 654 – Senior Direct Disciples *Branch Disciples *Desolate Hall Disciple (Normal ones) *Direct Disciple *Senior Direct Disciple In the Desolate Hall were tens of thousands of branch disciples in Desolate Hall, three thousand desolate hall disciples and three hundred direct disciples. However, there were only four senior direct disciples.Halls:【WDQK】Chapter 654 – Senior Direct Disciples Strength Within the four great halls of the Dao Sect, there are 4 great mysterious scriptures.Halls:【WDQK】Chapter 640 – Four Great Mysterious Scriptures *Sky Hall: Heavenly King’s ScriptureStrength:【WDQK】Chapter 640 – Four Great Mysterious Scriptures *Earth Hall: Earth King’s ScriptureStrength:【WDQK】Chapter 640 – Four Great Mysterious Scriptures *Flood Hall: Flood ScriptureStrength:【WDQK】Chapter 640 – Four Great Mysterious Scriptures *Desolate Hall: Great Desolation ScriptureStrength:【WDQK】Chapter 640 – Four Great Mysterious Scriptures The champion of the Hall Competition will become the commander of all the participating disciples from Dao Sect in the upcoming Great Sect Competition.Strength:【WDQK】Chapter 710 – Wang Yan The Hall Competition was the grandest competition held by Dao Sect every year. The entire Dao Sect, regardless if one wasn an elder or disciple, held this competition in high regard.Strength:【WDQK】Chapter 712 – Start of the Hall Competition Hall Masters *Chen Zhen of the Desolate Hall.Hall Masters:【WDQK】Chapter 644 – Fight *Qi Lei of the Sky Hall.Hall Masters:【WDQK】Chapter 697 – Ripple *Zhu Shan of the Flood Hall.Hall Masters:【WDQK】Chapter 814 – Shock Vice Hall Masters *Wu Dao of the Desolate Hall.Vice Hall Masters:【WDQK】Chapter 632 – Meeting Ling Qingzhu Again? *Wei Sheng of the Sky HallVice Hall Masters:【WDQK】Chapter 640 – Four Great Mysterious Scriptures Location Major Factions Resources Martial Arts *Sky Hall **Formless Bodhi SoundFormless Bodhi Sound:【WDQK】Chapter 683 – Formless Bodhi Sound *Desolate Hall *#Desolate Demon EyeMartial Arts:【WDQK】Chapter 661 – Desolate Demon Eye *#Great Desolate BodyMartial Arts:【WDQK】Chapter 661 – Desolate Demon Eye *#Great Dark Erosion SwordMartial Arts:【WDQK】Chapter 661 – Desolate Demon Eye *#Great Star Majestic FistMartial Arts:【WDQK】Chapter 661 – Desolate Demon Eye Prices Events Beasts Provinces City's Towns Landmarks References Category:Groups Category:Sects / Cults Category:Sects Category:Index Category:Xuan Region Category:East Xuan Continent Category:Super Sects Category:Dao Region Category:Dao Sect